Hydraulic hammers are used at various work sites for fracturing objects, such as rocks, concrete, asphalt, frozen ground, and other materials. The hydraulic hammers include a bushing that acts as a guiding agent. The bushing is provided between a power cell and a work tool of the hydraulic hammer.
During operation, the bushing may wear out over a period of time. Excessive wear of the bushing may result in misalignment of the work tool with respect to the power cell, thereby leading to a premature failure of the hydraulic hammer. In a situation when the bushing may wear beyond a predefined wear limit, the bushing may require immediate repair or replacement to avoid wear and abrasion of the work tool and the power cell of the hydraulic hammer.
Generally, the bushing may experience wear and tear only on an end thereof disposed at an opening of the power cell. The opening of the power cell may refer to an end of the power cell through which the work tool may extend outwards. However, another end of the bushing disposed distal to the first end and within the power cell may not experience the same amount of wear and tear as the first end. In such a situation, the another end of the bushing may have a usable life thereof remaining before the complete bushing may be discarded due to complete wear.
Also, the bushing may have to be aligned and used within the power cell in a predefined configuration. As such, the bushing may not be used reversibly due to design restriction, thus rendering the another end of the bushing unused in spite of having some amount of usable life remaining. Hence, there is a need for an improved bushing for the hydraulic hammers.